No tengas miedo
by Lady Whitlock
Summary: Bella tiene fracasos amorosos, un playboy enamorado el cual le enseñara que el amor todavía existe...    -mal sumary
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO:**

Bella tuvo varios fracasos amorosos pero el que mas la decepciono fue su Ex – novio jake, ella ya no cree en el amor ni en los hombres a excepción de su padre, pero llegara un hombre que cambiara su prespectiva, pero antes de esto deberán pasar por muchas dificultades.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Pov Bella

No sé cómo me deje convencer por Alice para ir a ese night club, ella no quiere entender que no necesito pareja, solo cedí porque lamentablemente no me puedo negar a ese puchero que hace. Soy Isabella swan pero mis amigos me dicen Bella, soy profesora de literatura, Alice es mi mejor amiga junto con Rosalie, somos inseparables ellas desde hace rato me andan insistiendo con que debería salir, conocer nuevos chicos, pero no es tan fácil después de haber pasado por lo que yo pase con jake mi ex-novio.

*Flashback*

Acababa de llegar del trabajo, ese día llegue temprano ya que solo hubo reunión de profesores, pero lo que no esperaba encontrarme era a mi novio con la zorra de leah, recostados completamente desnudos en mi habitación, en ese momento me entro dolor y furia lo único que hice fue salir del cuarto azotando la puerta, no quería seguir viendo eso me hacía daño; apenas hice eso ellos se levantaron sobresaltados jake después de cambiarse rápido llego a mí y como preocupado me dijo.

- Nena, Bella, amor, déjame explicarte no es lo que parece

- Que no es lo que parece? Si no es lo que parece entonces que es?

- está bien Bella amor discúlpame, pero tú tienes la culpa porque tu andabas pendiente mas del trabajo, a mi me tenias descuidado, tengo necesidades. Echando la culpa de todo?

- Me estas echando la culpa de todo? Que descarado, ósea que yo no te puedo descuidar por unos cuantos días porque tu enseguida vas por otra, quien sabe desde cuando me has estado engañando. Jacob lárgate de mi casa no te quiero ver ni a ti ni a esa zorra nunca más en mi vida.

*Fin de flashback

Jacob fue el ultimo novio que tuve y con el que mas me decepcione de los hombres, ya que a los otros los quería pero no los amaba como amaba a jake, el cual decía amarme y que el por nada ni por nadie me cambiaria que yo era la única en su vida. El amor como que no es para mí, además ya no hay hombres que valgan la pena, los de ahora lo único que hacen es hacernos sufrir. Bueno creo que me estoy poniendo triste mejor me doy una ducha relajante, y me cambio para estar lista para cuando llegue Alice.

Pov Alice

Si, wiiii al fin rose y yo logramos que Bella cediera a acompañarnos a un night club a divertirnos un rato, ella ya no quiere saber nada acerca de los hombres, ya que ha tenido muchas decepciones amorosas, su ultimo novio jake la engaño con una zorra en su propia habitación eso fue muy duro para ella ya que ella lo amaba como no amo a sus anteriores novios, pero bueno así sea solo un polvo le caería bien a Bella en estos momentos, así que por eso le pedí a mi novio jasper que llevara a un amigo suyo al night club haber si lo ligamos con Bella, ya que creemos que ella ya debe de dejar de estar sola o por lo menos si va a estar sola que sea como Rosalie que sale siempre a ligar con alguien, además Rose lo hace porque no ha encontrado el hombre adecuado para ella, por eso también lo deberá de hacer bella pero ella se niega dice que se va a quedar soltera, ya que dice que es mejor estar soltera que mal acompañada en parte tiene razón pero bueno ellas son jóvenes solteras así que tienen que salir a divertirse. Bueno solo quedar alistarme para pasar a recoger a bella, porque de otra manera no va, y esperar que jazz logre llevarle su amigo a bella al club.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Pov Bella**

Si bien no quería ir a coquetear con nadie, menos con mi presunta cita, tampoco quería ir mal presentada así que tome uno de mis vestidos negros, este era manga sisa y llegaba solo hasta la mitad del muslo, me coloque unos tacones no muy altos, con algunos accesorios simple, me mire al espejo y me sonreí a mí misma, Alice estaría orgullosa de mi si me viese ahora, coloque un poco de perfume y terminaba de preparar mi bolso cuando un pito de auto resonó, negué, Alice, había venido a buscarme, nunca cambiaría, se venía a verificar que fuera y bueno no es que no haya pensado ya antes en no ir, pero sabía que ella haría esto así que ¿para qué atrasar lo inevitable?

Baje las escaleras hasta la sala de mi departamento, me enorgullecía de el, si bien el sueldo de profesora no era que la gran cosa, me daba para mantenerme bien económicamente, Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar el timbre de la puerta .

-Bellita ábreme, sabes que de esta no te salvas – resonó la cantarina voz de Alice-

-Ni pensaba escaparme, que confianza amiga –dije abriendo la puerta de entrada, sentí a Alice evaluarme de abajo hacia arriba y por su sonrisa aprobaba lo que había escogido

-Estas aprendiendo Belly-Bells , así me gusta. Pero bueno vamos a encontrarnos con tu cita, además de que quiero ver a mi Jazzy –rodé los ojos divertida, y cerre la puerta de la casa con seguro antes de seguirla y subirme a su auto, el night club New Moon quedaba relativamente cerca, claro yendo en auto, por lo que en 20 minutos estábamos allí.

-Vamos, que somos V.I.P bells! –dijo antes de jalarme directamente al entrada donde nos dejaron pasar inmediatamente, se oían de fondo las quejas de los que aun estaban afuera esperando.

La verdad es que el club no estaba nada mal, era el típico ambiente de fiesta y diversión, la gente se movía al ritmo de la música, cuerpo a cuerpo, creo que podían sentirse todo de lo juntos que bailaban.

-Por donde Alice? –pregunte al verme sobrepasada y con miradas lujuriosas sobre mi

-Hacia allá – se puso de puntitas y me señalo un área alejada donde el cabello de Jasper sobresalía con su rubio característico y junto a el estaba, el hombre mas guapo que haya visto, ojos verdes, cabello broncíneo y cuerpo escultural, mis manos lo recorrieron completo y me ruborice al sentir que Alice se daba cuenta como lo estaba mirando, como si quisiera comérmelo y el fuera el mejor postre que existe; ya debo dejar de pensar esas cosas y hacer alusión a postres, los hombres como el mayormente andaban detrás de varias mujeres y acudían a estos bares a menudo, este no seria la excepción, por su rostro y cuerpo no lo parecía.

Llegamos a lo que Allie se acerco a Jasper para dejar un beso en sus labios antes de presentarnos.

-Alice, Bella, este es Edward Cullen. Edward esta chiquitica de aquí es mi hermosa novia y esa de allá será tu cita hoy –dijo el aludido señalándome-

-Oye! –escuche que Alice decía antes de palmear el brazo de su novio, quien solo se reía

-Bella swan, un placer –me escuche decir estirando una de mis manos para saludarle-

-El placer es todo mío, Bella –dijo moviendo sus labios de manera provocativa cuando dijo mi nombre con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

-¿Van a pedir algo? Estoy disponible para lo que quieras, ya lo sabes –dijo llegando una camarera, quien había centrado toda su atención en Edward, ignorándome olímpicamente, por su tono pude deducir que no era la primera vez y antes le había funcionado.

-Un Vodka ¿tu vas a querer algo Bella? –dijo Edward provocando que quitara mi rostro de la camarera molesta y le mirara

–Gin tonic –dije, la primera vez que había llegado allí era lo primero que había pedido y desde ese día me quede gustando. La camarera se fue al ver que esta noche no conseguiría con el lo que había buscado o tal vez mas tarde, detuve mis pensamientos antes que tomaran otros rumbos.

-Y dime Bella ¿quieres bailar? –dijo Edward dirigiéndose hacia mi con una mano extendida y una sonrisa en sus labios- Dicen que un buen baile es la mejor manera de conocer a alguien.

¿Por qué no? Pensé y extendí mi mano hacia el dejándome llevar a la pista de baile, he de decir que no se movía nada mal, yo no es que bailara mucho pero me defendía.

-¿y que trabajas bella? –susurro a mi oído-

-Soy profesora de tiempo completo en la universidad de Florida. ¿y tu Edward?

-Medico – lo escuche susurrar una vez mas. –Pediatra –

Ví a mi alrededor y todos estaban moviendo sensualmente las caderas, así que yo también lo hice no se que me pasaba esa noche pero solo quería olvidarme de todo por un rato,

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-25 ¿tu?

-28

Bailamos bien por un rato, mientras seguíamos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que sentí una mano bajar hasta mi trasero y vi a Cullen con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin un gesto culpable en la cara.

-Imbécil –susurre antes de quitarle su mano de mi trasero e ir a la barra dejándolo parado en la pista de baile ¿Qué se creyó este? Que porque acepte a venir a bailar con el ya pensaba que tenía derecho de tocarme? Antes de llegar a la barra sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo y me jalaba, tropecé con un cuerpo firme.

-Bella discúlpame, es que tu movías tus caderas y te veías tan sensual que no me pude resistir –dijo con una mueca en su rostro

-Es que siempre agarras a todas las chicas cuando sales con ellas? –pregunte y al ver su rostro pude ver la respuesta implícita en el, claro

-Yo no seré otra de tus conquistas cullen, no nos conocemos y ya andas así, olvídalo, yo no te he dado privilegios de piel –dije soltándome de su mano y caminando a la salida –Di a Jasper y Alice que me fui –grite antes de mezclarme entre la gente yendo hacia la entrada tomando el auto directico a mi casa. 

**Pov Edward**

No sé que me pasaba con esa chica, mierda, yo nunca fui de esos de tener una sola y lo sabía por mucho, por eso no quería aceptar ir de cita para una amiga de Jasper pero se lo debía, el me había salvado muchas veces de muchas mujercitas, pero esa castaña ojos chocolate me tenía cautivado, la forma en que se expresaba, o cada vez que movía sus caderas, provocando que mi miembro se endureciera, nunca había deseado tanto tocar a alguien, por lo que no me pude resistir de bajar mi mano a su trasero se sentía tal cual espere, pero sentí que volvía a la realidad cuando vi a Bella quitar mi mano y salir de allí ¿es que no iba a prender? Ella era amiga de Jasper no cualquier puta con la que me haya acostado antes, salí tras de ella con la decisión de hacerla volver a quedarse conmigo pero se fue.

Llegue a donde Alice y Jasper y carraspee para que dejaran sus DPA para otro momento, estaban que se comían el uno al otro.

-Bella se fue –dije, logrando así que ambos se separaran para mirarme.

-¿Qué hiciste, Cullen? –dijo la pequeña Alice, bajándose del regazo de Jasper y mirándome especulativamente.

-Uh… bueno yo, le toque el trasero)?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso Edward? Apenas se conocen y no eres un adolescente puberto.

-Lo se, lo se es que esa chiquilla saca el lado inmaduro de mi y me provoca con sus movimientos, lo arreglare, por Dios tengo 28 años!

-Mas te vale Edward, no quiero que nadie lastime a mi hermanita –dijo Alice, siendo secundada por Jasper.

Después de eso la noche ya no me parecía tan buena, lo había arruinado, ellos me advirtieron de que relación estaba saliendo ella y voy yo y le agarro el trasero, no muy buen comportamiento he demostrado, pero rayos, esa chiquilla me gusta, Bella, su nombre le hacía gran justicia, pero lo arreglaría, por como que me llamo Edward Cullen, porque cuando un Cullen encuentra a alguien que lo haga dejar pensar en las demás es algo serio, cuando a un cullen le sucede eso, sabe que ella es todo lo que necesitara


End file.
